truth or dare remixed : twilight edition
by jokergirl4ever
Summary: this story has all of the people from twilight . its got the nomads, the cullens, and two characters that belong to me. this story is open for requests, so if you want anything put in or just have any questions feel free to pm me.
1. Chapter 1 the start of a weird game

Disclaimer I do not own and make no money off of this story, I do not own anything from twilight.

Authors not: I don't own twilight if I did Bella would have ended up with James. I do own Mr. Jingles and john. I will be taking requests for this story so pm me if you want something put in.

Truth or dare remixed: twilight edition

Chapter one

The start of a weird game

Narrator: one day in the small town of forks six people were stuck in a house. They all hated each other.

Somehow Victoria, James, and Laurent were all in the Cullen house. They looked around and saw that Edward, Bella, and Carlisle were there as well. "Ok so what in the hell are we all doing here "James said looking around. Nobody else spoke for a few minutes; they all seemed too stunned to do anything.

Bella was the next to speak "I don't know maybe we were drugged or something does anyone remember anything" everyone got looks of concentration on their face. There came a chorus of "no "'s from the group "ok well I'm going to leave now because this is freaking me out" Laurent started to walk towards the door he tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't budge. he turned back around with a shocked look on his face" uh I think we may have a problem" that was about the time everyone started to freak out.

Narrator: excuse me everyone

Every one stopped freaking out when they heard the strange voice." every one heard that right " Carlisle said with a stunned look on his face " yeah I think we all did" Edward said reading their minds quickly . The only one he couldn't read was Bella, but she had a stunned look on her face to so he figured she had too. Even the nomads looked scared, Victoria moved closer to James, Laurent backed away from the door more, Bella moved to Edward's side and put her arms around him, Carlisle got a look of determination on his face.

Narrator: don't be scared, I'm just the narrator of this story.

The whole room seemed to relax a little, Carlisle stepped forward "why are we all here stuck in my house". Bella moved away from Edward, Victoria did the same with James, Laurent went back to stand over by the other two.

Narrator: well I am doing a little experiment .you all have to play truth or dare to get out of this house.

The entire group was very silent except for Bella's breathing. At least none of them had started fighting each other so that's good." Ok so let's go to the dining room and get situated "Carlisle said with a sigh, so the group anxiously walked into the dining room. Every one sat down in a chair around the table and started the game "ok so who wants to go first "Carlisle said since he was the oldest "I will "said Edward.

He looked around the room and his eyes finally settled on James "James truth or dare " James got a scared look on his face " truth " everybody leaned in closer to hear the question and answer. Edward contemplated the question for a few minutes "do you love Victoria "Victoria looked right at James. Edward could read his thoughts he was broadcasting them loud and clear / dang it I have to tell the truth I already know she's going to slap me/he took a deep breath " no I don't " and as if right on cue James got slapped hard right across the face. Once James had recovered from the slap Victoria had already run out of the room "ok so I guess it's my turn" James said sheepishly his eyes moved to every face until they landed on Bella." Bella truth or dare "she was a little nervous "um dare ".

James got a mischievous look on his face" ok I dare you to kiss Carlisle "Bella got the trademark blush on her face that Edward loves. Bella leaned across the table and gently touched Carlisle's lips to hers and then quickly moved away. After she sat back down and was blushing bright red again she asked her question "ok Edward truth or dare "Edward looked really calm " truth " she got a smile on her face " did you cheat on me with Carlisle" . Edward got a hurt look on his face "yes but it was a one time thing and I was dying, and oh screw this. It's my turn James I dare you to eat a cookie", every one burst out laughing at that one all except James.

"I'm so not doing that" he said with a huff standing "you can't back out rules say that you have to do the dare am I right "Carlisle said listening for the narrator.

Narrator: yes you are right James you have to do the dare.

James solemnly went to the kitchen and got the box of cookies out of the cupboard and went and sat down at the table. He grabbed a cookie out of the box and slowly brought it to his mouth and bit. His face automatically went into a grimace. He continued to chew and then swallowed "do you know how gross that was ". "ok Carlisle's turn since you have already done one" Edward said with a smug smile on his face "ok I dare Bella to kiss James ", just then Edward jumped up and started yelling " no way she is not kissing him , I won't let you " Bella was surprised by this turn of event " Edward give it a break it's just a kiss no big deal" Bella had to walk around the table to get to James she pushed her lips to his just for a second and then walked back to her seat.


	2. chapter 2 unexpected guests

Chapter two

Unexpected guests

By that time Victoria had stopped freaking out and was now sitting by James," well since Victoria's back she should have a turn" Carlisle said back in control of the situation " ok " she said innocently " I dare all of the boys to do the hokey pokey" .

Everyone's mouths hung open like they couldn't believe "how in the hell did you come up with that "James said his eyes wide "because the narrator put it in ".

Narrator: yes I did put it in the story now deal with it. Boys start dancing.

Hokey pokey music stated from somewhere no one could see and the boys all started dancing. Just then the door burst open and in the doorway was a strange looking man. He was wearing a jester costume and looked like he had a permanent grin on his face. Everyone stopped and stared, "hellllllllllllllllooooooooo! My name is Mr. Jingles "Laurent was the first to break the silence "how did you get in"? The guy got a weird look on his face "through the front door hello" everyone didn't even move when he said that.

"We all thought we were locked in "said Edward "maybe the door only opens from the outside" Carlisle said. They all started to relax. Just then there was a knock on the door "another guest I'llllllllll gets it! " Mr. Jingles said, he went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He pulled on the door handle still did not move, so he went to reach inside his coat, the whole group saw what was inside grenades

"Oh how silly of me I forgot they were attached to me". The knocking just kept getting louder, until finally the person just opened the door. It was someone none of them knew everyone but Mr. Jingles got very defensive. He looked oddly normal compared to the people who where in the house at that time. The man who walked inside had short brown hair, he was tall. He was human so that was a change too, he looked surprised to see all of these people in the same house, he walked around the house not saying anything to anyone , until Carlisle spoke up" are you looking for something" the man looked at Carlisle with a blank look on his face." No my names john, I'm just looking at the house; it looks different in the movie". Everyone was shocked when they heard this they all started to look around listening for the narrator.

Narrator: this is true there is a movie called twilight with all of you in it. Except for Mr. Jingles, but that is for another story.

"Well that's surprising" said Mr. jingles; he was the only one that wasn't shocked by the fact that there was a movie about them because he wasn't in it, so why did he care. They all started to move back to the table to sit down and continue the game. They had to pull up more chairs for john and Mr. Jingles, but they fit pretty well into the group.


End file.
